The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on roll paper.
Recently, an image forming apparatus, e.g., a printer, a copier and the like, which can form an image on large paper, for example A0 size paper, has been suggested. Most of these image forming apparatuses use, as a recording medium, so-called, roll paper which is a continuous sheet of paper wound around a core.
In an example of such an image forming apparatus, a roll paper is rotatably supported. The roll paper is then unrolled (drawn therefrom), an image is formed on the unrolled roll paper, and then the roll paper on which the image has been formed is ejected from an outlet of the image forming apparatus. The ejected roll paper may be cut out automatically, or manually to have a predetermined or desired length.
There are many kinds of materials for the roll paper, and these materials should be used properly according to an intended purpose. For example, for an indoor panel or the like, a synthetic paper (e.g., so-called YUPO paper) which is inexpensive and superior in strength is used, while for an outdoor signboard or the like, a vinyl chloride film which is superior in resistance to light is used.
However, it is often difficult to distinguish between certain types of roll paper. For example, it is difficult to distinguish between a white film and a white super-glossy film, between a white mat film and a photographic mat film, and the like. When forming an image, it is necessary to distinguish a roll paper carefully and select an appropriate roll paper suited for an intended purpose.
Further, in the case of roll paper having poor light resistance such as glossy paper (so-called woodfree paper), the surface of the roll paper at the periphery of the roll may become discolored if stored for a long time. Therefore, for roll paper which has been left for a long time since last used, it may be necessary to remove an outermost single turn of the roll paper before the roll paper is used.
Thus, conventionally, in order to manage the roll papers reliably, the roll papers must be classified and stored properly after each use so that the types of the roll paper can be distinguished easily.
Further, when the remaining amount of the roll paper becomes relatively low, an user has to determine, when a printing job is to be executed, whether the remaining amount of the roll paper is sufficient to execute the printing job. It may be difficult to judge the remaining amount accurately by sight, and in such a situation, the user tends to use another roll paper having a large amount of remaining paper. As a result, the number of stocked rolls having small amount of roll paper increases.